L'éveil
by BaronBreton
Summary: Plongé dans un sommeil qu'il espère éternel, Alucard fils du conte Dracula repense à son passée...


~ L'éveil ~  
Noir, si noir. Enfant des Ténèbres, je réside en leur sein. Mon sang, mes pensées, tout n'est que péché et malédiction. Même en tentant de suivre les chemins de la bonté je ne sème que désolation et tristesse. Mes mains sont recouvertes du sang de tout ces innocents auxquels j'ai ôté la vie, parfois par nécessité, souvent par plaisir. Mon existence entière n'est-elle qu'une succession de meurtres et de supplices contre les humains ?  
  
Ces même humains qui n'ont hésité à aucun moment à me prendre ma mère. Elle était tout pour moi. Sa bonté, son amour, elle rayonnait de simplicité. Jusqu'à ce jour où l'on nous l'a arraché. Comment peut-on donc punir une personne à cause d'un amours sois-disant interdit ? Quel mal y avait il à ce qu'elle et mon père connaisse l'amour ? Lui, le démon, n'avait-il donc pas droit à l'amour ? Je ne comprenais pas les sentiments des humains - mais il en était de même pour ceux de mon père. Ils vivaient sans cesse dans la peur de sa personne. Il ne pouvait n'être qu'un monstre pour eux, un être assoiffé de pouvoir, de conquête et bien sur de leur sang. Pourtant il aimait ma mère (et il l'aime toujours, j'en suis sur), il la chérissait comme nul autre femme mortelle ne le fut. Pour elle, il aurait tout abandonné, absolument tout. Pourtant cela je ne pourrais jamais en être sur car il la perdit en une nuit. Les villageois vinrent la prendre et ils appliquèrent alors une justice sans nom, leur justice ! La haine que mon père ressentit à la vue de cette horrible scène est, encore aujourd'hui, indescriptible. Son courroux s'abattit sur tout les meurtriers de ma mère avec une rage sans aucune mesure.  
  
Aujourd'hui encore, ce souvenir hante mon esprit et les derniers mots de ma mère ne possédaient alors aucun sens pour moi : « Ne hait pas les humains ». Aux coté de mon père j'ai alors conduit nos armées des Ténèbres, assassinants, tuants, purifiant le monde de ces humains. et m'abreuvant de leur sang. Comment ne pas les haïr ? Oui, comment ? La réponse ne se révéla que tardivement à moi. Les humains sont différents de ce qu'est mon père et encore plus de moi. Et cette différence leur fait peur. Ils considèrent mon père comme un monstre car il est différent d'eux. Ils ne peuvent le comprendre. La peur, la peur de l'autre guidait les humains et les guidera malheureusement toujours.  
  
Mais cela n'était pas tout. Cette explication ne me satisfaisait pas, non. Pourquoi ne devait je pas les haïr, les tuer ? Oui, pourquoi ?. Ce fut une femme qui me fis voir et comprendre pourquoi. J'avais souvent agit par plaisir, mais la main de la haine guidait mon épée. Ma mère devait être vengée. Voir les humains me supplier, m'implorer de les épargner eux et leurs enfants n'était que plaisir et satisfaction. Et la haine me faisais alors enfoncer ma lame et mes crocs dans leur chair. Il en avait toujours été ainsi et je pensais que mon père agissait pour les même raisons mais il en était tout autrement : satisfaire son simple et pur plaisir de tuer. Sonia - c'était le nom de cette femme - pénétra une nuit dans notre château, avec la ferme intention d'en finir avec mon père. Je m'opposais à elle. et ne put la vaincre. Sa raison d'agir était pur. La mienne sans aucune noblesse. Je tuais dans la vengeance sans me soucier des mots de ma mère. Oui, cela fut un choc quand je le compris Toutes ces vies, toutes ces destinées dont j'avais fait cesser l'existence, tout n'était que vengeance. Cette révélation fut d'autant plus grande quand je compris que mon père, lui, n'agissait que pour le plaisir ; pas celui de la vengeance, bien au contraire. Il agissait pour son simple plaisir. Les humains ne seront jamais que du bétail et des parasites pour lui. Une fois de plus j'ai alors cédé la place à mes sentiments et j'ai contribué à la défaite de mon père : le Conte Dracula.  
  
*****  
  
Je réalisai alors l'horrible chemin qu'avait suivi mon existence. Je n'avais sus protéger ma mère et bien pire encore, je n'avais respecté ses dernières volontés. Et je me retrouvais désormais impliqué dans la mort de mon père. Désolation que ma vie, une vie immortelle et maudite. Me repliant dans un sommeil que je pensait éternel, j'en fus sortie - avec un étonnement restreint - par mon père en personne. Revenue à nouveau à la vie, il continuait à poursuivre son but : dominer le monde par les Ténèbres. Comment aurais je pu m'opposer à lui ? Lui le roi de tout les vampires, mon père, le Conte Dracula. Mais à nouveau une autre personne s'opposa à lui. Un chasseur de vampire. Non pas un vulgaire charognard, assoiffé de gloire et de fortune. Car une fois de plus ce fut un Belmont - tout comme Sonia - qui se rendit à Castlevania afin de tuer mon père. Et à nouveau je lui offris mon aide et contribuais une fois pour toute à renvoyer mon père dans les Ténèbres qu'il chérissait autant que ma défunte mère.  
  
Ma vie, cette vie sans fin, fut alors la seule chose qui me restais. Plus personne ne comptait pour moi. Et le simple faite de fouler cette terre faisait courir d'innombrable dangers aux humains. Par lâcheté, par envie d'expier mes crimes, par peur de tuer à nouveau, que sais je encore, je me décidai à sombrer dans un sommeil qui, je l'espérais, serait sans fin.  
  
C'est ce que je croyais. Pourtant, oui pourtant je ressens la puissance des Ténèbres grandir. Son voile semble planer à nouveau sur le monde. Et rien ni personne ne semble pouvoir s'y opposer. Castlevania, le château de mon passé, de mes souvenirs, de mes amours est réapparu. Mon sang maudit me le fait savoir.  
  
*****  
  
Mon corps bouge, mon sang circule dans mes veines, mon esprit ne cesse de penser à ce qui pourrait arriver. Tout mon être s'éveil. Ouvrant les yeux, je contemple cette obscurité qui m'enveloppe. Je me sens en paix. Restant toujours dans l'étreinte des ténèbres, j'écoute les sons à extérieur de la crypte. J'hume la fétide odeur du cimetière environnent. Le retour de mon père est proche, tout mes sens le confirment. Je doit me rendre auprès de lui, comprendre et savoir pourquoi je ressens son implacable présence. Je respecterai la promesse faite à ma mère. Et s'il le faut vraiment je détruirai mon père afin de protéger ces humains qui me sont désormais si cher.  
  
Poussant aisément le couvercle de pierre de mon cercueil, je prend l'épée que ma mère m'avait offerte tout comme son pendentif - seul souvenir d'elle. Ma vision s'habitue rapidement à la faible lumière de la nuit. Je perçois chacun des mouvements autour de moi, du simple battement d'ailes à celui du vent s'engouffrant faiblement à travers ma cape. Je sens mon c?ur battre tel une symphonie au milieu de la nuit. Au loin, la puissance des Ténèbres de fait que grandir. Je dois savoir pourquoi elles m'envahissent au point de rompre ce sommeil dont je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais sortir. Et je trouverais toutes ces réponses en me rendant dans mon éternelle demeure : le château de Castlevania.  
Fin  
Notes :  
  
Bah voilà, enfin une fics sur « Castlevania : Symphony of the night ». Et racontait par Alucard himself. Bon certains points ont été modifiés (voir inventés) mais après tout c'est cela qui rend une fics agréable à écrire et à lire. Bien sur cette fics décrit les sensations et autre pensées précédent le réveil d'Alucard, en espérant que cela soit bien restituait, lol ! Et encore merci à tout ceux qui me lisent et me publient.  
  
B@ronBreton 


End file.
